


My Dear Danny

by zollercoaster



Category: Years and Years (BBC), Years and Years (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zollercoaster/pseuds/zollercoaster
Summary: A little letter Viktor wrote to Daniel after Edith’s re-birth.





	My Dear Danny

My dear Danny,

這是上個聖誕節過後最齊人的重聚了。哇哦，你知道嗎，Edith的意識變成了Gran還留著的那個，已經落伍了的Signor。我們重聚在老房子的客廳里，Gran對著那個藍色的圓柱體說了很久的話，好像Edith還在生似的。

我想你在那邊也見到她了吧，你也一定很想念她吧。

早些時候我們在廚房，Fran —— 對，她終於和Edith修成正果了，她和我說，一個人所能做的最愚蠢的事，就是和一個Lyons家的人在一起。我說沒錯，但這也是我做的，最棒的事。

又或者，你這個Lyons所能做的最愚蠢的事，是和我在一起吧。

然後Edith變成Signor開口說話的那一刻，我在想，要是你也能把意識留在人間，那也很好。

你剛走的時候，有好幾天我意識是模糊的，過的日夜顛倒，渾渾噩噩。重新適應獨自面對一切的感覺可真不好受。直到Stephen和Rosie來收拾你的東西，他們說政府要把我趕到收容所去了。Stephen很恨我，老實說，我以前沒看過那種表情出現在他那樣的老好人臉上。但Rosie一直對我很好，她和你可真像。

到了收容所後，好像一切反而好了一些。畢竟那才是我之前熟悉的生活。Edith和Rosie還是會經常聯繫我。但我也沒有認為日子會好過下去。也許最後還是要遣返回烏克蘭，或者別的什麼地方，當時的我想著，無所謂了，已經沒有第二個叫Daniel Lyons的傻小子不顧一切把我帶回他身邊了。

直到Edith拜託我調查Erstwhile，我想這是我力所能及的，應該回報她的事。

Stephen那天過來，說他很恨我，從你準備把我從烏克蘭救出來那時已經開始厭倦我了。但我一點都不奇怪，或生氣。說實話，當我後來知道是他把我送進erstwhile時，我只是驚訝了一瞬間，但我也並沒有怪他或任何的什麼。

我憑什麼得到你全部的愛呢，Danny？

上帝把你帶到我身邊，或把我推向你。我在你那得到了我從不敢企望的一切。愛，希望，與家。

然後，代價是失去你。

到了erstwhile之後，我反而開始振作起來。我知道Edith會找到這裡，會找到我，她們不會讓你的努力白費。還有你，我要為了你活下去。最後，還有那些無辜的人民。誰也沒想到這個瘋狂的世界，這個國家，竟然真的推選出了Vivian Rook那樣的總統。我記得你最討厭她，很多個我們曾在沙發上把她的競選發言當笑話一樣看的晚上，你總是對她的任何言論都嗤之以鼻。可誰能想到這些都成真了呢，誰能想到呢。

我也很奇怪，Danny，你知道嗎。為什麼我這麼命大。從烏克蘭到英國，再被遣返，再偷渡，輾轉到法國，到西班牙，再回到英國，再被送到集中營。可能很多人在第一步時已經丟了性命，但我走了這麼遠。

你卻為了我，付出了所有。

這個世界，真是太不公平了。

那天我回到我們的家，我走進屋，一切都沒有變，好像你還在，你會從突然從後面抱住我，然後我們擁抱，我們親吻，把屋子的東西撞得七零八落。我也從沒看到你的骨灰，我想是應該交回給你的家人。你不是海邊小鎮的一具冷冰冰的無名屍體，你是我認識的最善良，最美妙，最了不起（還有點無聊）的人。

畢竟我已經擁有你全部的愛了。你知道嗎，我從未停止感激上蒼讓我遇到你，即使這意味著我需要再像個流浪漢一樣生活，隱姓埋名，我不在乎，只要能和你在一起。

我終於成為英國公民了，Vivian Rook下台之後，大家都得到了一筆救濟金，至少不用做11份工作維生了。Celeste和女孩們找了一個市區的公寓，準備搬出去。Stephen現在一個人住。Rosie和Jonjo要養三個孩子，但還好Lincoln，哦，現在該用「她」來稱呼了，但她保留了Lincoln的名字，還有Lee都很懂事，至於小Daniel，大家都說和你很像。我還住在Gran這裡，Muriel真是位了不起的女士，她總能說出一些，我們這些活在現代的人都意識不到的事情。你們都覺得和她住在一起很難以承受（Unbearable），但對我這個異鄉人來說，這正是我想要的。

時間過得真快啊，Danny，你離開我不知不覺已經那麼久了。

有一天Muriel和我在溫室里給植物澆水時，她對我說，也許是時間去認識些新的人了。我只是笑笑，因為我覺得我還沒準備好。她是很聰明的人，也有想到這點。她補充說，永遠歡迎我住在這裡。

Danny，你覺得我應該去試著認識其他人嗎。

可我還是很想你，別人，他們沒人比得上你，誰都沒辦法替代你。

有時我會想起我們第一次見面。那個小又簡陋的臨時屋。說一見鐘情一點都不誇張。我是不是個很樂觀的人？成為尋求庇護者（asylum-seeker）還能想著和一個英國人發展一段浪漫戀情。不騙你，當你的手指劃過我右腳上那個電擊留下的傷口時，我已經愛上你了。

現在想來，我們真正共度的日子少之又少，總是在分離，總是聚少離多，可你總有辦法讓那些日子有盼頭。

Danny，我是如此愛你。你說話的方式，你的笑，你的觸碰，你的擁抱，你的親吻，你的所有。我多希望我能再有機會向你訴說我的愛意。

我有去過那些失去至親的互助會，可我後來意識到，其實我不需要什麼幫助。你已經離開了，而我要做的是記住，記住你所有的一切。

房東說你之前的屋子一直空著，也許我以後會租下那裡，畢竟那是你給我的家。

或者我應該說你自私嗎，Danny。現在你留我一個人在這世上，面對以後的一切生活，等待下一個Vivian Rook，下一個Erstwhile。也許這個社會變得更瘋狂，也許變得更糟糕。但你永遠知道怎麼做。

但即使是那樣，即使我們的世界不會變得更好，總有一些是不會變的，我們的家人，也許我們永遠有分歧，有爭執，但最終我們還是會聚到一起。還有你，Danny，我會帶著我們的回憶，我們在一起的那些日子走下去。

我們在世界盡頭再見。

我愛你。

Yours  
Viky


End file.
